Episode 5236 (25 February 2016 - Part 2)
Synopsis Lee, Whitney and Babe exit the pub to find Mick honking the horn of an old Silver KA. It’s a gift for Lee. Nancy looks at the car in disbelief before storming inside. Babe taunts Whitney about what happened with Mick and Whitney decides to tell Lee everything, today. Mick tells Lee not to worry about Nancy. Whitney puts her fish pie on the pub menu. Later, Mick suggests to Linda that they should give Nancy some more responsibility but Linda refuses to put more pressure on her. Whitney tells Lee she has something she needs to tell him and gets in the car. She tells him that she kissed Mick. Just at that moment Sonia knocks on the car window, asking Whitney to can pick up Lily who is sick at school. Whitney apologises to Lee. Nancy finds Lee sat alone drinking in the living room. He tells her what’s happened. Nancy and Lee are shocked to hear that Babe and Linda knew. Tina has picked up Lily so Whitney returns to the Vic. Nancy stops her from following Lee and tells her to pack her bags. Babe wipes ‘Whitney’s fish pie’ off the pub menu with relish. Lee storms to Ian’s restaurant and challenges Mick. He flips a table over and throws a punch at him before storming out. Mick offers to pay for the damage. Whitney goes to Sonia’s with her suitcase and asks Tina to look after her things while she looks for Lee. Whitney leaves messages on Lee’s phone and bumps into Mick. Lee sees the two of them together. Mick returns to the Vic and Linda tells Nancy it was Whitney not Mick. In the Vic Linda asks Abi if she will work tonight at Paul’s party and Abi agrees after receiving a stern look from Babe. She heads to the hallway and Babe follows. Babe tells her not to let having an attractive older sister hold her back and have some fun. When the party is in full swing Babe pours vodka into Abi’s drink and encourages her to go and get herself pregnant. Abi attempts to flirt with the men abut is knocked back. Abi stumbles past the Albert with a bottle of vodka and Lee spots her from the staircase. They sit together drinking. The two start to kiss and he points out that he hasn’t got a condom. Abi tells him not to worry… The Walford Gazette has sent Ian a letter about entering for ‘Restaurant of the Year’. Ian is seeing the accountant about Cost Mart’s offer today. Kathy says they should sell the Chippy as the restaurant has always been Ian’s dream. Jane takes this in and heads to the Vic with flyers for the restaurant. Ian returns to the restaurant to find it filled with customers. Once the restaurant is closed Jane points out that their takings are up. Ian thanks her but they need to pay the school now and Bobby comes first. He has accepted Cost Marts offer. At the MBU Anya suggests Stacey tries breast feeding but Stacey is scared. In the café Dot asks Sonia where Martin is. She tells her he is visiting Michelle in America. Dot is shocked and says Pauline would be turning in her grave and decides to visit Stacey. Dot tells Stacey that God wasn’t the reason she was ill and that he is still with her. Anya cuts in and tells Stacey it’s time to feed Arthur. Stacey worries that she won’t be able to be close to Arthur again. Dot reassures her that she is a loving mother. She leaves them, promising to visit again soon. It’s Paul’s birthday and Les gives him his present on the market. Paul gives Pam a new dress for his party at the Vic. He asks her about Les moving back home. She admits she has thought about it. Pam calls Cyril asking for him to deliver her order today. At the party Les gives Pam a present; The Dave Clark Five on CD. They reminisce about seeing them at the Tottenham Royal. Pam tells Les he can move back in tonight. Les is ecstatic and kisses her on the cheek. Pam receives a message from Cyril, he’s on his way. Les walks home with Pam and spots Cyril outside. Pam has ordered single beds. At the Albert Kim tells Vincent that Denise saw Claudette puncture Pearl’s bouncy castle but Vincent says Claudette isn’t violent. Lee asks Kim who she would choose out of him and Mick before insulting her. Vincent tells him to leave and Kim laughs in disbelief. Credits * Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns